Les autocollants OS
by Nono2b
Summary: Comment Kate qualifierait Richard Castle ?


Euh... Étrange titre, je l'avoue ! Mais j'ai une bonne excuse, je me suis inspirée d'une chanson de _Jenifer _"_Les autocollants_". D'où le titre (sans blague ?)

Tout petit-minuscule texte. Je m'en excuse =)

Bonne lecture =)

**Enjoy !**

_**Les autocollants**_

Kate Beckett était chez elle, dans son bain et elle réfléchissait. Elle avait à ses côtés un grand verre de vin. Son coude était sur le rebord de la baignoire et elle avait sa tête dans sa main. Elle observait son verre de vin sans vraiment le voir. Elle commença à chantonner à voix basse.

_Ils collent à nos collants  
Les autocollants  
Laissent sur nos doigts  
De longs fils gluants,  
Ils sont énervants  
Les autocollants,  
Attachés à nous  
Désespérément  
Les autocollants, les autocollants._

Elle sourit en pensant à son écrivain préféré qui la suivait comme un petit chien suivrait son maître et donc qui l'a collait. Castle avait finis par laissé une trace de son passage sur elle-même s'il n'était pas encore partit. Il pouvait parfois paraître vraiment très agaçant mais au fond de lui, elle le savait, il était un homme adorable. Bien qu'elle avait vu cet homme peu de fois.

_D'abord on les prend,  
Les autocollants,  
On joue avec  
Et on fiche le camp.  
C'est qu'ils sont collants  
Attachés à nous,  
Désespérément  
Les autocollants,  
Les autocollants,  
Les autocollants._

Oh oui elle avait joué avec lui. Dès leur première rencontre d'ailleurs. Lors de la fin de leur première enquête, il l'avait invité à boire un verre. Elle avait décliné et l'avait charmé en se penchant à son oreille puis, comme le disait la chanson, elle avait fichu le camp mais, elle, avec un sourire insolent sur les lèvres. Elle avait joué avec, comme un chat jouant avec une pelote de laine mais contrairement au chat, elle ne s'était pas lassée et continuait toujours. Elle chanta un peu plus fort.

_A bien y réfléchir,  
Ce n'est pas anodin  
Si le mot adhésif  
Est du genre masculin.  
A bien y réfléchir,  
Ce n'est pas anodin  
Si le mot adhésif  
Te correspond bien._

Exacte puisqu'elle l'avait comparé à Castle. Elle venait de comparer Richard Castle, célèbre écrivain à succès de thriller, à un autocollant. Elle pouffa de rire comme une idiote dans son bain et bu une gorgée de vin. Décidément, l'alcool ne l'a réussissait pas. Oui, ce mot lui allait bien. Voilà comment elle pourra le définir à une journaliste dans une prochaine interview. « _Comment définirez-vous Richard Castle en un mot ?_ » _« Mmh… Un autocollant._ » Elle rit un peu plus dans son bain. Elle posa son verre de peur de le renverser dans sa baignoire. Elle riait tellement que ses mains en tremblaient. Un fou rire la prit et elle frappa l'eau de son bain, ce qui éclaboussa sa salle de bain et qui eut le dont de la calmer. Elle continua pourtant de chanter.

_Ça ne dure pas longtemps,  
Un autocollant.  
Au début c'est beau,  
C'est tout séduisant,  
Mais avec le temps  
Ça perd son brillant,  
Ça devient un truc  
Presque transparent,  
Les autocollants, les autocollants,  
Les autocollants, les autocollants._

Elle pensa au jour où leur collaboration se terminerait. Elle se disait souvent qu'il y avait encore pas mal de temps avant de se dire « C'est finis » mais le jour où elle le dira, elle se rendra compte que ce n'était pas si long que ça en avait l'air. Mais elle se rassura en se disant qu'il avait encore trois livres à écrire sur Nikki. Sur elle. Elle sourit à cette pensée mais son sourire s'estompa en se rappelant qu'il avait déjà écrit deux livres sur Nikki Heat et qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses le temps qu'il les écrit.

Castle était important pour elle mais elle devait bien s'avouer que lorsqu'elle était avec Tom, Castle était devenu un peu… Transparent. Elle l'avait délaissé et elle s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Chez elle, au fond de son bain moussant. En chantant une chanson.

Oui, elle ne rendait compte que maintenant. Compte que Castle était bel et bien un autocollant.


End file.
